Our Names In Stone
by Malgrath
Summary: A world cloaked in Red poison. A world choked by a Green crystal. One damned by God and His Angels, becoming bitter and resentful, hating the one that saved them. The other became a war-zone, factions fighting for a resource that was slowly killing the world. What happens when the hated of the Red becomes loved by the Forgotten of the Green? Do they know that there's more than one?


**Greetings, come one and come all. This is my very first chapter for my brand new fanfiction 'Our Names In Stone'.**

**'Our Names In Stone?' what is that you might ask. Well, my dear friends, it's my New Evangelion Rebuild X Command & Conquer crossover that I'm be writing. It takes it's inspiration not only from the games of C&C(that EA has so mercilessly beaten into the dirt) but also a few Fan fictions here on. The most important of which is '(Never) Alone' by Rollinaround and 'Victory' by Glory-To-Our-August-King, whom I both give a thousand 'thank yous' for lending his story for my use, so go read up on that story out before reading my own.**

**It is based heavily on Rollinaround's fic and the mods for CnC 3 Tiberium Wars, called The Forgotten by CnC labs, who's storyline I will be using, you will need to understand that story before reading this one, and using units Tiberium Essence by a fellow by the name of Carnius. I don't own anything by made by these wonderful people and I only do this to sate my own screwed up imagination.**

* * *

"A world cloaked in Red poison. A world choked by a Green crystal. One damned by God and His Angels, becoming bitter and resentful, hating the one that saved them. The other became a war-zone, factions fighting for a resource that was slowly killing the world. What happens when the hated of the Red becomes loved by the Forgotten of the Green? Do they know that there's more than one?"

* * *

Kenji let out a string of swears and curses that would make a sailor blush as he spied the AAA Wunder on the horizon with his binoculars. The large bird-like ship was only a speck but he knew the ship well enough to haunt the nights of both him and his older brother. He didn't care about what the crew and inhabitants of said ship would do to him but what he was worried about was what they would to the three men under his command.

"So_ what do see, Major? Anything good or worth a bit of scrounge_" Lev asked in Russian. He was the kind of man who was always looking for something useful in old ruins cities and piles of rubble. Growing up as a scavver's son living not far from Old Kiev would do that to somebody so you can't blame the 23-year-old. But his mouth can get on the Major's nerves at times.

"_Why would the Major be looking for scrap at a time like this? We're on a scouting mission, not a salvage run._" Adolf was a little green around the gills but he was a good soldier and did what he was told. He came from a city in western Poland with a name Kenji couldn't pronounce. He was born to a German politician but got a little to close to a Tib-patch as a kid, so he was sent away by GDI but his father was able to get him sent to some old family members in the Polish Yellow Zone. Even ten years away from 'Civilisation', the 17-year-old hasn't dropped the by-the-book attitude fully.

"_Can you two knock it off, please. Any more of your talking my head will pop. Besides that speck in the sky in more interesting any salvage that we'll find here._" That was the squad's resident big guy and heavy weapons expert, Jakob was from Scandinavia, a rarity among the Forgotten because of how clean it was to the north. The man was a good size too, far too bulky to be called athletic like Lev, Adolf, and Kenji himself. He was also the oldest with 28 years under his belt. Jakob was a far cry from the other two men in the squad, he was quiet and polite and had nearly 10 years of experience fighting.

The three of them were sent out after they came to this place after that fiasco at the Scrin tower, the half-destroyed tower looked like it was powering up for something right before GDI had hit it with an ION cannon strike, then everything in a 100 miles of the Tower was covered in red. It was this red landscape that struck a chord in both Kenji and his older brother, General Ikari. They both recognized that kind of landscape and that fact didn't bode well for both men. The reason that Kenji, Lev, Adolf, Jakob were sent out to scout out around was that they looked the most human. They either had nearly no exposed Tiberium or it could be easily hidden by clothes and equipment.

For intents and purposes, these four people were normal humans instead of Tiberium mutants. So they were given two Cougars, a week of provisions and fuel, scouting equipment, and handheld weapons with as much ammo as they could carry. They weren't allowed to take any of the more advanced gear the Forgotten military had for 'reasons' that only General Ikari and Major Kenji knew about. The only heavy weapon between the four was the Kord machine for Jakob that was mounted on one of the Cougars.

"_Stow it you three, we just ran into some problems. That speck in the sky looks like an airship, a big one as well. I think it might be military as well, so seeing our little scouting party might get us into a little bit of trouble._" Kenji spoke up over the bickering, still glaring into the binoculars. His mind already turning gears, trying to come up with a plan for the upcoming confrontation.

The words Kenji used made the men pop an eyebrow up and look at each other in confusion until Lev piped up. "_Military? The hell are you talking about, boss? What military are you on about? The only military I know is us, GDI, and NOD!_"

Kenji turned to glare down at Lev, before chewing him out _"Look I'll explain later but right now we're in deep and that." He pointed to the sporting dot on the horizon. _"_Isn't going to help us a bit. In fact, if we are where I think we are then I'm a wanted man and that airship is probably going to try and take me in._"

Lev looked sheepish for a moment before his face turned into a questioning one and held up a finger. "Wait, boss. You said you were a wanted man here, but where is 'Here'. I don't think any of us have heard of a place covered in red shit!"

"_He's right Major, a whole place covered in red dust? It almost looks like one huge Tiberium Field if you could color it red. If you know something we don't sir about all this..._" Adolf let his line of questioning hang in the air for a little while before Kenji answered back.

"_Didn't I just say that I would explain later. It's far too much to get out in one sitting. To make a long story short, a long time ago, I did a very bad thing. People here want me dead or in a prison cell for that thing. Now can we hold off with the questions! Adolf, you and Lev go find something useful to do, organize the gear or some shit._" Kenji ran a hand down his face in exasperation before ranting and ordering his underlings around.

As Lev and Adolf scrambled to fulfill orders and eventually start bickering again, Jakob took notice of his superior officer's downtrodden look.

"_Are you alright, Sir? You look a little out of it._"

Kenji glanced at his second-in-command before sighing and rubbing his head tiredly. "_No Jak, not really._"

"_Do mind if I ask why, Sir. I know that a lot of mutants in the army have a shady past and have secrets. Hell, I'm sure that your brother has his own skeletons in the closet but I think you should get out what's on your mind._" Jakob asked in a steady tone.

Kenji ignored him for a few moments, trying to gather his thoughts before sighing once more and hefting his Cobra 8 Tactical Rifle to his shoulder.

"_No, not really. I'm just trying to put a plan together._"

"_If you think it would help, Kenji. What do you think would happen with this new ship._" The Scandinavian had a perplexed look on his face as he tried to picture how the coming events will go.

"_Okay Jak, here's what I KNOW will happen. We can't outrun that flying bastard, it just moves to fast. I'm sure it has some nasty weapons on broad to, what self-respecting boat doesn't have some firepower that can blow you into the next goddamn week._" That earned a chuckle out of both men. "_My only viable plan that doesn't end up getting us all killed is that we throw our selves at them hoping for mercy._"

"_I__f you ask me, Sir. That doesn't sound like much of a plan._" Jakob answered as he dug around in his ruck pack for a package of cigarettes, offering one to the 18-year-old-Major.

"_Y__ou really don't think I know that._" He spoke with a condensing eyebrow, liting up one of the offered smokes. "_Knowing who I am and what I've done in this red shit hole, the crew on broad will take us as prisoners almost immediately._" He then took up the formerly discarded binoculars.

The large Northman hummed in thought as he tried to come up with a plan. It was quite the problem the scouting squad found themselves in. With what the Major was saying and his dead certainty that their capture was only minutes away only compounded the problem. Opening his mouth to give his thoughts, Jakob was cut off by Kenji's sudden string of curses.

"_God fucking damn. You have got you be shitting me, that shouldn't even be possible. What kind of fucked-up world are we?_"

Jakob, startled by the loud words, snaped too before rounding in on the Major. _"What are you seeing? Something bad I take it?"_

"_Real fucking bad. There are two. There are two of the fucking boats in the sky._" Kenji looked down from the blue sky, seemly shaken. "_We're in more shit than I thought possible._"


End file.
